


Sweet mercy

by purplefox



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: It's hard to relax around everyone but once they have each other it will be fine





	Sweet mercy

Keeping the others away from Arslan was way harder than it should have to be. Daryun trusted them but when it came to Arslan that trust only went so far. Most he trusted to keep Arslan safe physically. The others watched him with the same kind of eyes that Arslan did.

Some were good friends of him but them watching Arslan in such a way meant that he could never let his guard down. Even if it was a close friend. Things had changed with their various goals. Arslan had changed as well.

But Daryun still had to fight the feeling deep in his gut when it came to Arslan. He still had to struggle through the various uncertainties. Love was not a battlefield. It would be so much easier if it were. Things would be so much simpler if love was like battle.

Daryun had been raised to go to war. Raised to love? Not the type of love he was currently experiencing. That was something different entirely but he would not change a single moment of it. He glanced behind him to the entrance to the other tent. Arslan was still sleeping inside of there. Daryun was the one that had woken early and decided to make the best of the quiet early morning.

He rubbed his cloth against his sword before he reached for his bag again. He was not one to overly polish his sword but when it came to Arslan it was hard to relax. Even when surrounded by allies even when surrounded by an army that was theirs. Daryun could not relax.

All of them had gone through so much it was painful to think back to all they had lost. Painful to think back to all the things that they had learned along this way and along the journey. But Daryun’s feelings had never changed. Arslan was the future king for him, no matter the past. No matter what was done by anyone. No matter who objected or what they wanted to do.

All of those hung up on the tragedies of the past. All of them confined by their vows, the swears they had made. All of those that betrayed them in the name of the past. Daryun could not pity them. It was because of them he could not relax even when so close to Arslan.

So many people had been destroyed for this. So many people had died because of people clinging to the past. That was not what those leading a country should do. It was not what they should be obsessed over.

The truth went beyond that as well. The way that Daryun saw things. Arslan was fit to be king because he had the passion to do it. He had the kindness that would make him a great king. The same could not be said for many of the others that tried for the throne.

Arslan was a king for the people while at the time he strove to be a proper king. A king possessive of his people’s lives. He would not throw them away wastefully. He would not let his pride hinder him.

Daryun traced just under his collar. He could still feel it, the bite mark from Arslan’s teeth. He could still recall it. All of it and the vow Arslan had made him swear. He would keep it. He knew no other option.

X

Daryun was gone again. Arslan carefully put away what passed for his bed and sighed as he dressed himself. he was not surprised that Daryun had left. Recently he had been having trouble sleeping. Arslan was the same so he could not say anything. It was hard to sleep even when surrounded by friends.

The various lessons he had learned since this all began told him enough. Even though he trusted, even though he believed. Sometimes a dagger came at the unprotected back. There were some he trusted more than others of course but in a big crowd it was foolish to assume everyone’s belief was in him. That he was their most important thing.

Revenge, money, some came to him because they craved the battlefield and knew no where else. Some wanted to try their luck and pick the winning side. Arslan knew these things, he was not trying to be a foolish king. Even when others had their doubts on him becoming a king at all. It was fine, Arslan knew the whispers. He heard them all.

They could say what they liked about him. His parents did the same. They could question his parentage that was fine too. his parents had given up on him long before any of this had properly began. Even now he had been sent out like a glowing sacrifice. It was sad as much as it was amusing. Arslan had friends that would laugh and play songs to the history of his misery. Then sit by his side and offer him drinks to cheer up.

That image brought a smile to his lips. Even when he rarely drank he liked to be around his friends that did. The atmosphere was different. Everyone was different and it was so much easier to remember why he struggled so hard. So people can relax and be happy. So they could come together and build something. He just wished people would remember that. Except they would not, they kept refusing to so they were pulled into strategic war after war.

They had to win their territories bit by bit. Arslan had to meet people far and wide. That was not the problem. Meeting them, hearing their stories and seeing how they lived. That was important to him. Freeing every slave they came across and making sure they had the means to survive afterwards. That was important to not just him.

Arslan sighed as he thought about the problem that came with that. So many swore their lives to him afterwards. He was not trying to do that. He wanted to give them a choice of freedom but they came after him anyway. So far there was no way to get them seek a destiny that was not war.

Arslan picked up the clothes he wanted to wear for the day while strategizing. He had a long day ahead of him and he wanted to make sure he was comfortable. From morning until dusk he would be at work in different parts of the camp. If correspondence came he wanted to be able to react quickly.

He slipped out of his first tent only for his eyes to fall on the spot that Daryun had obviously sat at for a long while. He shook his head before he scooped up the cloth Daryun used to clean his sword. He understood why Daryun was restless. He felt the same surrounded by all these people but they were surrounded by friends as well.

Once Daryun remembered his promise to him and kept it. All would be fine. Arslan traced his lower lip as he recalled the promise they had made to each other in bed. He had made his mark on Daryun’s skin, a mighty feat but when he had seen the mark afterwards he had felt triumphant. Especially when he had seen Daryun’s eyes glinting as Arslan sat on him.

He fought back a smile as he pulled his clothes closer to himself. he stepped through the outer tent before he pulled back the opening. People were about in the early morning. Patrols, normal camp activities for the early morning. Arslan had things to do so he let the flap of the tent fall back behind him and left in search of a bath.

X

“Arslan.” The whisper was not suppose to alarm him but Daryun had already tried leaving and coming back a bit louder. Arslan rubbed his face before he gave Daryun a slow smile. “The others were wondering whether you were skipping dinner.”

“I was reading.” Arslan pushed back his chair before he stretched. “It was a long day, training, writing letters. More studying and then I went to the west of the camp to get to know some of the soldier groups there.” Daryun must have been unable to suppress his true thoughts about that because Arslan laughed slow and low in his throat. “I had several of our own people. Some you even call friends.”

“I suppose that is enough.” Daryun leaned against the table before he cupped Arslan’s face. “That shouldn’t be enough to tire you out.”

“Boring mundane things like maps on top of a rather vigorous training and you would be surprised.” Arslan laughed softly. “But all the same I’m rather proud of what we managed to accomplish today. The men worked hard. I worked hard and I think I see some light shining through Daryun.” He whispered. “Do you long for cities again?”

“I long for you.” Daryun leaned forward before he pressed his forehead against Arslan’s. “This is nothing. I long to be by your side.”

“And I ache for you to be here.” Arslan pulled back only to press a kiss to Daryun’s forehead. The sweetness of it pulled a smile from Daryun. A smile that Arslan pressed his lips against as his hand tangled in Daryun’s hair. “I need you by my side. I need you with me.”

“I can’t be anywhere else.” Daryun’s hands moved to Arslan’s waist. He picked up and spun his future king before he sat him on the table. Arslan’s hand tightened in his hair before he slid it down to pull at the collar of Daryun’s shirt. He steeped close as Arslan pulled him further and then down. “I’m not whole if I’m not with you.” He whispered before Arslan kissed him again.

 


End file.
